


Flowers

by Crylix



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylix/pseuds/Crylix
Summary: Hello guys! This is my longest work that I've ever written. It's something that was written in my free time when school was still going on. I'm sorry if it's bad.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my longest work that I've ever written. It's something that was written in my free time when school was still going on. I'm sorry if it's bad.

The flowers. Even in the dead of night I can feel their stare, their presence. Like eyes watching over the entire field in the shadows. I looked up at my piece of art. In the dark field of the night, the flowers had been turned a deep, beautiful red. As the body lay there motionless, still warm to the touch, I marveled at the brilliant scene. They call me Axel, but my name is Mark, and I’m a murderer.

“There goes another one.” The chief of police was staring at the vulgar scene. The body was laying there in the meadow, laying on top of, and surrounded by, flowers, lucious, red, flowers. There was no weapon, only a little card. On the card it read,

**_The Flowers. They’re beautiful, right chief? I put the colour there myself. If you ever find me, I’ll be waiting. I wonder if police blood looks any different than the blood of the innocent. All blood looks different you know, and different personalities can be identified just by blood colour. This one had an abusive and toxic personality, her blood wasn’t as clean as the others usually are. Oh! And I’ve seen your blood before too!_ **

_What?!_ I was shocked to find this out, he had seen my blood? _How?_

**_You have an interesting personality you know. You are determined and charismatic. Your blood is a beautiful shade of crimson. I can’t wait to actually meet you face to face, Chief._ **

**_Sincerely, Axel_ **

At the thought of meeting this criminal, I shuddered. _I can’t wait to meet you too, Axel. I can’t wait to put you behind bars._

_I wonder if he found the note yet._ I walked down the path to the supermarket, as I passed a familiar cop, I turned to see who it was. _Chief!_ It was none other than the Chief that had passed me on the sidewalk. I was starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I had to hold myself back from pulling the knife from my belt. Instead I only said one thing.

“Hey Chief. How’s the Axel case going?” I asked with a hint of pride in my voice.

“Who are you and how do you know about that case?” He was now staring directly into my eyes. Confusion and suspicion flooded into them, directed at me.

“I was an old friend of Axel. I was passing by when I saw the entire police investigation team in the old meadow.” It was like he actually believed my story, that made it even more difficult to hold back my urge. So all I did was smile. 

“I better get going. Sorry I can’t help that much, see you around. Good luck!” I turned and started walking because I was starting to go for the knife in my belt. I had to walk away so I didn’t ruin the fun of the chase for myself so early.

“Alright then, come by the station when you get the chance. I want to talk to you. What’s your name by the way?” The Chief was now going to interrogate me, great.

“My name is Mark Watson.” I had to go with my real name or he would know something was up, only because of the police systems, birth certificates, registrations, ect. 

“Well Mark, I want to see you at the station as soon as you can.”

“Yes sir, I’ll go get ready and then I’ll be there.” I had to get rid of my weapons throughout my jacket. And it was a perfect time for a kill anyway.

This kid, there was something about him that seemed familiar, I don’t know what, but he was different than others, he seemed strange.

On the way to the abandoned flower patch I noticed someone on the edge of the field, I walked up to them.

“Enjoying the flowers too?” I asked the young teen girl. She looked like she was around the same age as me. She had long hair down to her waist that was flowing in the wind.

“Yes. They’re beautiful.” She had a soft voice that was soothing to hear. It even calmed me down, too bad.

“Let’s take a closer look, I’m sure they’re more beautiful up close.”

“I would like that, thank you.”

I took her down into the field, making sure I stayed behind her. I clutched my knife as she stopped in the center of the flowers.  
“The most beautiful flowers in my opinion, are the red ones.”

She looked around to find them, but when she didn’t see any red flowers, she turned around and I plunged the knife into her stomach, slowly sliding it down, holding her mouth shut, hushing her as she screamed into my hand, crying from pain. 

“The red flowers that you’re going to help me make.” 

The warm crimson liquid started to spill out from the freshly made wound, staining the flowers surrounding us. Then she went limp, falling to the ground, silently. The blood was making a pool around her, as I saw something shiny in her jacket. _A Vase. She was going to pick flowers._ At this I got an idea. _I’ll give you your flowers._ I took the vase from her jacket and found some larger stemmed flowers, picked them, and put them in the vase, but they needed something to grow. I took the vase of flowers over to the body of the girl, and put the vase to the incision that was made, filling it halfway with crimson liquid, replacing the flowers into the vase, placed it next to the body with a card. _Now you can be the flowers._

* * *

At the police station I saw the chief in his office and went to him. 

“Hey Chief.” I started the conversation myself instead of waiting.

“Hey” The Chief sounded exhausted,” Mark, right? I need to check you for weapons, station policy.” 

He patted me down and found no weapons on me. So we started the questioning. 

“Have you seen Axel recently?”

“No, Chief.” I had to try not to sound cocky.

“Have you been in a meadow recently?”

“Yes Chief”

“If you were on a lie detector would it change any of these answers you are giving me?”

“No Chief.”

“Why are you only calling me chief?” He sounded like he was suspicious, _Everyone else calls me sir during these, yet he calls me chief. It reminds me of_ _him_ _._

I hesitated for a moment. Then said,”Sorry Chief, force of habit.” _Shit! I didn’t mean to say that!_

His face tensed and he looked even more suspicious of me than before I said that.

“Let me walk you outside.” 

I helped the Chief out of his chair and we started walking. Once we got outside the station I paused, then said something to him.

“I was right, yet still wrong.” At this he looked at me confused,”Yet still I can’t wait to meet you on the battlefield. _Chief_. ” His eyes widened in realization.

As I started to walk away, he just stood there in shock, and by the time he came to his senses, I was gone.

* * *

It has been days since I realized who I had been talking to, and now I was at another scene that was a few days old, with a vase that had flowers, that had been sickeningly healthy, with blood instead of water, and a card addressed to me.

  
  
  
  
  


**_Hey Chief! I was wondering when you would find this. You probably realise who I am. That’s right, Mark! But please, call me Axel still. Do you like the flowers? I do, by the way, if you look behind you, that’s my house, give me a visit! Come alone, or it won’t be pretty. You know I won’t kill you yet, but the others would end up dying if they were here. Just come give me a visit, we can talk._ **

**_Sincerely, Axel_ **

*Sigh* I was scared of this kid enough. Why did he tell me where he lives, and why does he want to talk?

“Boys I have somewhere to go.” I couldn’t sound like what I was feeling, terrified.

“Is everything alright boss?”

“Everything’s fine, I just, I need to do something, keep working on it though, I want it analysed. Put the flowers in my office. I want to analyse them myself.” before they could speak I walked away as fast as I could.

I’m disappointed, it’s been days and I still have a body in my backyard, literally. *knock* *knock* 

“What, who is it?” I yelled out of agitation. 

From the door I heard someone talking,”It’s Clay. Let me in, I want to talk.” The exhausted voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t pinpoint where I heard it.

“Sorry, don’t know any Clay. So go away.” I was waiting for another response.

“Let me in Axel.” 

At once I ran to the door and through it open, seeing who was revealing my identity in public,”Chief! Come in! Come in!” I was surprised to see him at my door, and unarmed too.

“You wanted to talk to me. Why?” He sounded scared, trying to hide it too.

“Because, I wanted to see your reaction with the flowers, I didn’t expect them to flourish like that at all. And I wanted to see your reaction after finding out I was Axel, besides, I didn’t think it would take that long to find the body. I thought the first place you would look was in every meadow in town. So your name is Clay?”

“Yeah, it is. Why don’t you want to kill me though?” He asked, holding up the card.

“No.”

“What?” 

“No.”

“No what?”

“No. I never said I didn’t want to kill you. I said I wouldn’t kill you yet. I don’t like ruining the chase for myself.”

“But how could a kid do so much damage in the first place? I also don’t understand how you’re so calm about talking to me.” he sounded a little more scared than before.

*sigh* “Ok. Why are you scared? I’m not going to hurt you yet. You’ll be fine.”

“I have to go now, but I will put you behind bars Mark.”

“It’s Axel. Chief.” 

He walked out of the room and out of the house.

* * *

It’s been months and I still can’t find a way to catch this kid. There have been more bodies, more cards, all of them addressed to me, This is starting to get to me. I don’t know what to do anymore. We just need to catch him in an alleyway and ambush him there, then-. 

“What was that?” there had been a large crash outside my office. 

As I walked out to see what was there I stopped right as I was about to trip over a large crate with a person next to it.

“Are you Clay Burke?” The postman had a blank face and empty eyes,”I was told to bring it here when I asked for that name.”

“Yes, I’m Clay.”

“Good. Sign here.”

After I got the crate in my office and the postman left, I opened it and almost hurled. Inside the crate was a body, mutilated but gently placed in the fetal position. _Now I know why it was a closed off crate._ There was also a card in the box. I took it and went to the autopsy room, dizzy.

“Hey, Camerin? I have something to show you.” I took a deep breath and took him to my office, showing him the contents of the crate, all but the card.

“This was sent to me in the post, directed to my office, not my home, it just came in.” I had to basically hold my breath just to talk, still holding a hurl. I left the station and went to a nearby bench on the sidewalk, opened up the card, and read it.

**_Meet me at the first meadow kill site._ **

**_You know who it is._ **

_The first meadow._ The first meadow was right next to my house, but I don’t think he knows that. I need to comply if I want my family to survive. So I started to head to the meadow.

_Where is he? I_ had been standing there for a while now, waiting for the Chief. “There you are, what the hell was taking so long?”

“I was taking the body you sent me to somewhere else in the station, why did you send me that?” 

“I was bored.”

“You were bored? Really? When I figure out how to pin you like a rat, I will put you behind bars, and you won’t escape.”

“Really? Cause I’m already getting bored of this game. Go visit your family for a minute.” 

_Oh no._ “What did you do, Mark?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Just go visit your family, that house right?” I said pointing to the house on my right.

“Yeah, how did you figure that out?”

“I’ve known since the first kill, when you ran out of the house because you heard the scream.”

“Alright then I’ll be back.”

“Bye see you soon Chief!” I said with a smile.

As I walked away toward my house I started to get the strange feeling that Something was wrong, and I was right. When I opened the door and walked in the house to the kitchen where I normally found my wife, and I found something that horrified me.

My entire family was laying there, on the floor, covered in blood, dead. With red flowers draped over them, and a card. I picked up the card, and scarcely wanted to open it, I was terrified. I opened it and read the card.

**_I’m bored now._ **

**_Game Over_ **

**_I win._ **

“No.” I whispered to myself sobbing. I ran out of the house with the card toward Mark and a gun outstretched and loaded, ready to shoot at any moment.

“YOU LIAR, YOU SAID YOU WOULD LEAVE THEM ALONE IF I COOPERATED.”

“I also said that if I got bored I would kill you all.” He pulled up his arm slowly to reveal a pistol and then . . . 

***BANG***

We went to the site where the gunshot was heard to find something we didn’t expect to. The body of the chief was laying in the center of the meadow, blood pooling around the wildflowers surrounding him. There was a card addressed to the successor of the chief, Me. I picked up the card and read it to myself.

**_Hello, how are you today, Chief? Let me get straight to the point. Cooperate with me and play my game. If you don’t cooperate I’ll kill you while you sleep. If you die, you lose, if you show or let anyone else read these cards, I’ll kill you. If you catch me, you win. If I get bored, I’ll kill you and your family, along with everything you love. If you will cooperate with me and play my game, following the rules, nobody will get hurt. Now if you're going to cooperate Chief, pick up the deep red flower on top of the old Chief and examine it closely, if you aren't going to cooperate, well, we’ve already covered that. Oh yeah! The old Chief received a letter just like this, he made me bored. He was too serious._ **

**_Sincerely, Axel_ **

I did as the card said and picked up the flower, after all, mine, and my family’s lives are on the line. I examined it closely, as the card said to do. I noticed something engraved on the stem of the flower. It said--

**Game has begun**


End file.
